


Skates

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Philippa asks Dustin to go ice skating with her. They're both awkward, but things work out in the end.





	Skates

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the Stranger Things Advent Calendar. Day 4 - Ice Skating. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at: @ghostlykath

“You want me to what?” Dustin asked, confused.

Philippa blushed and reached up to play with her long hair, fingers tangling in it easily. “I was wondering if you’d like to go ice skating with me?” she repeated, voice soft. “On Saturday?” 

“I’ve never been ice skating before.” 

“That’s okay! It’s fun, I promise. And I can help you. But if you don’t want to-” 

Dustin stepped closer to her. “No, I definitely want to. I really, really want to.” He blushed then too, the smallest bit, high on his cheeks. “So, Saturday, then?” 

“Saturday,” she agreed, smiling bright. 

 

It was Study Hall, and Dustin sat with Lucas and Max at a long table. He had told them about hanging out with Philippa on Saturday, and they had glanced at each other before looking back at him. 

“Sounds like a date.” Max said. 

Dustin’s brow furrowed. “No… I mean… but… does it?” 

Lucas nodded. “She asked you to go somewhere with her on the weekend, when normally she’ll ask all of us to do something. Plus, you said she sounded nervous. She probably likes you.” 

At the look of surprise on Dustin’s face, Max said, “Do you like her?” 

“I mean, hell yeah, but… she’s so popular and beautiful. I didn’t think that she would ever like me back.” Dustin said. 

“Dude, you’re awesome. Any girl would be lucky to have you,” Lucas said, leaning over to nudge Dustin’s shoulder with his own. “She hangs around with us all the time, and I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Just be yourself.” 

Dustin’s mom drove him to the skating rink on Saturday at 11:00. He wore a thick sweater and a pair of comfy jeans, and his hat, of course. He had a $20 bill in his pocket that his mom had pushed at him before they left the house. 

Philippa was wearing tights and a skirt and her own thick sweater. When she spotted him walking towards her, she smiled. Dustin’s heart felt like it was about to burst. 

“Hey,” he said once he was close enough. “You look really pretty.” 

“Oh, thank you. You look really nice too.” She bit her bottom lip. “You ready to go in?” 

“Yeah,” he said. 

They walked into the building together, their hands brushing against each other as they did so. They approached the rental desk, and the man behind the counter smiled at them. 

“Could I get a size seven, please,” Philippa said politely. 

“And size eight for me, thanks,” Dustin added, handing the man the $20 bill from his pocket before Philippa could get her wallet out. 

She looked at him, confused. “You didn’t have to do that. I’m the one who asked you to come.” 

He shrugged. “Seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do,” he replied, shoving the change into his pocket and grabbing both pairs of skates. “C’mon.” 

Philippa followed him over to the benches by the shoe racks, and sat down, accepting the size seven skates from Dustin and moving to kick off her high-tops. It was a quiet few minutes as they both changed into the skates and Philippa took both their pairs of shoes over to the shoe rack. She then walked back over to help Dustin up and then lead him over to the rink itself. 

Stepping out onto the ice was like going home for Philippa, who had been skating since she was young. She held on tight to Dustin’s hand, helping him to steady himself. 

“Alright, now, take baby steps,” Philippa said. 

Dustin did so, slowly, looking between his feet and her face. He managed to keep his balance as he did so, and then Philippa let go of one of his hands to skate back into place beside him, still holding on tight to his right hand with her left. She intertwined their fingers slowly, and Dustin froze, looking over at her. 

“Oh,” she said, moving to let go of his hand. 

“No, wait,” Dustin said quickly. “I… Philippa, I like you. Is this-” 

Philippa interjected. “A date? I was hoping it could be, maybe, if you want it to be?” 

Dustin smiled, grabbing at her hand again. “I’m definitely down for that.” He squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled back at him. 


End file.
